Pequeña Lightwood Bane
by NicWBP
Summary: Una amiga de la familia Lightwood tiene una hija y muere en el parto, dejando a la pequeña Nicole a cargo de Alec y Magnus. ¿Podrán con la responsabilidad? Serie de Drabbles. Malec, un poco de Clace y Sizzy. Pésima con los summaries. Lean! :)
1. Chapter 1

Las manos de Alec sudaban a más no poder mientras esperaba en el Instituto la llegada de su madre, a su lado estaba Magnus, que estaba más emocionado aquel día que cualquier otro día que haya vivido en sus 800 años.

Hacia tres días se habían enterado que Elizabeth Branwell, gran amiga de la familia Lightwood y del brujo, había muerto luego de dar a luz a su hija y al estar muerto su esposo, Stefan, no había nadie que pudiera cuidar a la pequeña. Hacia tres días también, Marysee llegó del entierro con una carta para Magnus y Alec, donde Elizabeth les pedía si por favor podían hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija, que ella estaría muy feliz de que la niña creciera con dos padres como ellos. Ni siquiera tuvieron que pensarlo demasiado, habían aceptado de inmediato, y ahora, tres días después, estaban en la puerta del Instituto, esperando la llegada de quien sería su hija, desde hacia una hora.

Marysee llegó quince minutos después con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, hacia frío en Nueva York y ella entró rápidamente al Instituto, con Alec y Magnus pisándole los talones. Se dirigieron hacia el comedor, no había nadie más en el lugar, Clary y Jace estaban en su casa, aprendiendo como vivir con su hijo, el pequeño William de apenas un mes e Isabelle y Simón estaban de viaje por Europa.

- Vengan, acérquense -susurró Marysee con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. La pareja se acercó al sillón, donde la pequeña dormía, su cara mostraba tranquilidad absoluta, era de tez blanca y nariz pequeña, su cabello era marrón claro, casi rubio.

- Es... es preciosa -dijo Magnus, que no podía parar de admirar a la bebé. Alec estaba igual, sólo que no podía expresar lo que sentía, los sentimientos lo estaban desbordando. Era su hija. Esa niña era hija de él y Magnus. De él y el hombre que amaba. Ellos iban a cuidar de ella.

- Es nuestra, Magnus -susurró tan bajito que casi no se le escuchó. Su madre sonrió y comprendió que era momento de dejar a los muchachos solos, así que salió rápidamente de allí, sin hacer ruido. El brujo abrazó a su novio.

- Lo sé -la pequeña

- Es tan pequeñita -murmuró, Magnus se acercó a él y tomó la mano de la pequeña-. Hola, bebé. Hola, Nicole, somos...

- Tus papás -dijo el brujo, que no podía parar de sonreír. La bebé los miró a ambos, como si pudiera entender quien era quien y, como puede una niña de apenas días, sonrió. La pareja sintió un vuelco en el corazón, tenían una hija, tenía a una pequeña personita a la cual cuidar. Ambos comprendieron, aquel día, que nunca iban a amar a nadie tanto como a Nicole, su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

- Magnus, deberías llevarla a dormir -la pequeña niña de ya dos meses estaba en brazos de su padre, durmiendo placidamente.

- ¿Crees que esta vez va a quedarse allí? -preguntó el mago a su novio, ambos tenían bolsas debajo de los ojos, Nicole no había dormido bien los últimos días.

- Espero que sí -murmuró mientras que, con Magnus, se dirigían a la habitación de la bebé en su piso de Brooklyn.

Apoyaron a Nicole en su cuna y salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido, Magnus abrazó a Alec por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Tengo sueño -dijo, Alec suspiró.

- Creo que hoy podremos dormir un poco... -murmuró, mientras se dirigían abrazados hacia su habitación. Pero el llanto de una pequeña personita los hizo despertar- Oh, por el Ángel, otra vez no...

- Es tu turno ahora, me tocó a mí hace un rato -Magnus bostezó, mientras Alec se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hija.

Cuando el muchacho de ojos azules la tomó en brazos, la pequeña dejó de llorar al instante, él maldijó por lo bajo.

- Pequeña y hermosa embustera -le dijo con cariño, la bebé sonrió de forma inocente y su padre se preguntó si estaba, de alguna forma, burlándose de él- ¿No tienes sueño, Nic? Por favor, tu papá y yo queremos dormir...

- No se lo digas, Alec, no va a dormirse -Magnus apareció por detrás de él-. Pequeño demonio -dijo a su hija con amor, su novio sonrió. Ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo al ver como su bebé volvía a dormirse en brazos de su padre.

- No va a dormir en su habitación, Magnus -dijo Alec frotándose los ojos, cansado.- ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Y si duerme con nosotros? Tal vez sea eso lo que quiere... -Alec miró a su novio, tenía las mismas ojeras que él, se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, ¿por qué, no? Podríamos probar... -se dirigieron a su habitación y acostaron entre medio de los dos. La bebé sonreía, mientras sus padres se acomodaban mejor a su lado.

Nicole se durmió rápidamente, al igual que Alec, Magnus tardó un poco más. Estaba fascinado con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, su hija y su novio durmiendo a su lado, jamás, en sus 800 años pensó que podría tener una familia y ahora la tenía.

Y tenía una hija muy caprichosa también, pensó, porque estaba seguro de que esa no sería la última vez que la pequeña durmiera entre medio de ellos.


End file.
